El ladrón de vino :
by Miyuki Uchiha
Summary: Robando fragancias


_Naruto no me pertenece. Es totalmente hecho por el gran Kishimoto Masashi (si fuera mío ya habría habido NaruSaku desde hace muuucho tiempo). Sólo uso sus personajes con fines creativos sin ánimo de lucro._

**El ladrón de vino**

Su espalda blanca tiene un pequeño lunar en la parte de arriba. Mientras ella jadea y se contornea al ritmo de sus gemidos, yo toco esa pequeña mancha que me invita a besarla. Bajo mi mano desde sus cumbres erguidas, rozando su piel erizada como el durazno más maduro. Ella se agita frenética mandando su cuerpo hacía atrás. Mi pecho la sostiene y nuestros cuerpos se rozan con vigorosidad. El sudor los pone pegachentos permitiendo una fricción más prologada.

No tiene porque contenerse pues en la privacidad de esa pecadora alcoba puede desplegar los gritos que con tanto esmero se propone en ocultar. Parece no tener fuerzas y yo tampoco. Las deliciosas caricias se estaban convirtiendo en estorbo. Teníamos que llegar a lo importante. Con furiosas embestidas logro acomodarla en el borde de la cabecera metálica de la cama. No quiero que toque el colchón y se ensucie con los orgasmos de otros. Casi rendida logra aferrarse al barandal y manda su cabeza hacia abajo donde emite sonidos sin sentido. Me encanta cuando su boca los genera porque parece un lenguaje que sólo los dos entendemos.

Llevo mi mano derecha a la línea de su espalda. La aprieto incapaz de realizar una caricia gentil y suave. Los juegos de niños se terminaron el día que las miradas decidieron cruzarse con la verdadera convicción. Entonces con una mano temblorosa, ella coge la mía y la lleva a su boca. Introduce mi dedo índice en ella y su saliva se escurre por la palma de mi mano.

Sólo necesitaba ese incentivo para tomar su cadera con mi mano izquierda y someterla como mía. El golpe concreto de mi cuerpo dando la estocada dentro de ella fue brutal y salvaje. Escuchar el rechinar de la maloliente cama y el mordisco que me dio, debido a ese orgasmo que la arrasó como el viento a una hoja. Fue ilógico, porque a pesar de estar familiarizado con la situación, cada vez se hacía distinto. No soy de los que gimen. Eso se lo dejo a ellas. Pero no pude evitar mandar un sonido ronco y gutural cuando su placer se hizo sentir en esas paredes cálidas a las cuales había entrado minutos antes. Una compresión tal que pareció estrujar esa parte de mi cuerpo. Lo lamenté, realmente lo lamenté cuando mis piernas no aguantaron y me desplomé sobre ella. Sin fuerzas, la aplasté contra las sábanas que no quería que tocara.

Estuve unos segundos recobrando la noción del tiempo y el espacio cuando pude salir de ella al sonar viscoso que produce el latex con los fluidos.

-¿Qué horas son?-la escuché decir entrecortada y con su cabeza sumergida en las sabanas.

Me levanté con cuidado sosteniendo esa descarga de éxtasis entre mis manos para ir al baño y limpiarme.- Falta cuarto para las siete-dije mirando mi reloj de pulso negro en mi mano derecha.

-Menos mal- dijo ella mientras se levantaba pesada para esculcar el estante de la mesa de noche. Logró hallar una toalla blanca roída por las lavadas y se limpió sus manos y quijada con ella. Yo hago lo mío y boto el condón con su contenido a la basura. Abro el único grifo que hay y el agua se lleva al sifón, cualquier rastro de lo que ha pasado, de mis manos. Las froto fuertemente pues sólo hay esos jabones pequeños con ese aroma tan revelador. Prefiero el aroma de mi colonia. Siempre la llevo conmigo.

Cuando salgo, ella ya se ha puesto la ropa interior. Se le ve seria y preocupada. Siempre es así. La culpa después del placer. Como aquel que come un pastel teniendo una dieta; cómo bulímica después de comer… era el trágico círculo vicioso.

No decimos mucho. Tan sólo el sonido de la ropa es el protagonista. Mientras me anudo las agujetas veo la punta de su tacón frente a mí. Está algo pelada por el uso. Levantó mi rostro y ahí está.

-¿Terminaste?-pregunta con ese tono maternal que ni conmigo logra quitar.

Me levantó de un empujón quedando frente a ella. Somos casi de la misma estatura. Ella me lleva unos centímetros de más gracias a su calzado.- Si- respondo.

-Mira, tienes despeinado por acá-me dice llevando sus dedos a un mechón de mi cabello. Lo alisa a la perfección con ayuda del sudor que aun tengo, colocándolo tras mi oreja. Tomo su mano, asustado que sea la última vez. Siempre es así.

-Haruno-san…-dice el niño en mí. Maldita sea.

-Naruto-kun, se hace tarde- me dice besando mi frente y soltando el agarre. Da media vuelta, toma su bolso de horrible color café pasándoselo al hombro izquierdo para llevar su gabán negro en el brazo derecho. Gira el picaporte y sale antes que yo. Ahora en la momentánea soledad me fijo aun más en la habitación…

-Inmundos moteles.-suspiro antes de echarle una última ojeada antes de salir.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

-Naruto- escuchó a mi espalda. El temor me golpea como un garrote. Quedo estático.- Oye, idiota- vuelve a insistir.

-¡Hey! Sasuke-articulo palabra por fin.

-¿Qué haces por acá?-preguntó con esa seriedad tan asquerosa que emanaba. Abre las rejas de su casa esperando mi respuesta.

-Venía a… yo realmente estaba… caminando y… es que en la escuela-balbuceó tratando de armar una frase medianamente coherente.

-¿Apuntes?- me pregunta a modo de respuesta.

-¡Sí! Vengo a que me prestes los apuntes de hoy. Francamente no puse nada de atención.- Él sólo levanta los hombros quitándole importancia a mi descuido y deja abierta la reja de su casa para que lo siga. Me quedo en pie no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer. Mis pies habían caminado por su cuenta aliado con ese órgano necesario y estúpido llamado corazón. Ni siquiera me había cambiado de ropa… y con esa vestimenta mi confianza estaba diezmada por completo. Puse mi mano delante de mí viendo el borde de ese horrible saco azul oscuro y la punta de la manga blanca.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí estúpido?- pregunta mi "amigo" desde la puerta.

Yo sólo chasqueo con la lengua y musito un débil "teme" mientras entro. Mi estomago quería vomitar el corazón por la boca y ese ramen se estaba volviendo un asqueroso reflujo.

-Mamá ya llegue- avisa Sasuke quitándose los zapatos. Yo hago lo mismo pero con mucha torpeza, así que me siento en el borde del genkan.

-Bienvenido Sasuke-kun.

Es inevitable, cuando volteo a saludar a mi anfitriona me dirijo a ella con una reverencia- Buenas noches…. Haruno-san.

Me levanto lentamente rezando a Buda para que no trasbocar encima. Realmente maldije el momento de haber entrado al Tercer recinto del noveno círculo del infierno.

-Naruto-kun… que sorpresa. Sigue por favor, estás en tu casa- dijo con ese tono amable que siempre empleaba con los amigos de su hijo mejor.

Que ya no dijera eso, tan sólo me bastaba con ver la espalda de mi mejor amigo para sentirme como un pedazo de mierda. Sasuke pasó derecho al comedor quitándose el blazer del uniforme de paso. Lo boto al suelo sacando de su madre, un rezongo y un pellizco en su mejilla. Su forma amorosa de regañar. Ahí, ya está sentado su hermano mayor Itachi. Le lleva tres años, trayendo consigo el rol de jefe de hogar. El padre de ellos había muerto hace tanto que su recuerdo se estaba desvaneciendo sin misericordia.

Siempre que vengo a la casa Uchiha no puedo evitar mirar al suelo. Es un sentimiento tan culposo que cada paso que doy es como apuñalar a Sasuke por la espalda. La diferencia es que son heridas a largo plazo y silenciosamente mortales.

-Pasa por favor- me dice ella con toda la educación que se debe tener.

-No… yo me voy- le respondo sin mirarla. Éramos como dos personas que sabían tanto una de la otra que eran dos perfectos extraños.

-¿No vas a entrar?-pregunta Sasuke desde la mesa.

Yo sólo niego con la cabeza. Parece molestarse mucho, pues hace rechinar la silla al momento de pararse. Lleva los hashi aun en la boca y saca de su maletín un cuaderno de pasta negra.-Que no se vuelva hábito- vocifera con hastío y recibo la libreta antes de que me la tire en la cara.

-Te acompaño a la puerta-dice ella. Sasuke tan sólo nos mira y se despide con la mano. Esta vez resulto más hábil con los zapatos y no demoro en colocármelos. Ella tan sólo se cambia sus pantuflas por unas sandalias de correa. Así que no se agacha mostrando esos ademanes femeninos y elegantes que tanto me gustaban. Una vez fuera, ella cerró la puerta y se quedó viéndome. Yo no perdí el tiempo y abrí la reja.

-Yo… lo siento mucho-digo finalmente.-En verdad, lo siento muchísimo.

-Toma-me dice, mientras eleva una caja de obento frente a mi rostro. La miro con un anhelo tal que ella me evita y prefiere no dar cuerda al asunto. Entonces cuando agarro el obsequio estiro mis dedos para acariciar los suyos. Ella cierra los ojos y suspira entrecortada. Podía ser que el uniforme del instituto masacrara mi autoestima, pero eran esas actitudes que sólo yo provocaba en ella, lo que me volvía temerario. Entonces le rapo la caja y la haló con mi mano libre. El obento cae al suelo junto con mi mochila. Ella abre sus ojos verde oliva con miedo. Aprovecho antes de que diga algo y devoro su boca ensuciándole casi hasta las mejillas. Era la sensación del hambre y la impotencia.

Fueron unos segundos donde ella sucumbió ante mi encanto juvenil para apartarme con la mayor delicadeza. Es decir con una sonora cachetada.

-Sakura...-dije estupefacto por primera vez en lo que llevamos de conocidos.

-No vuelvas por favor- suspiro con contundencia antes de girarse e irse.

La noche envolvió mi mirada que se fue cuando Sakura cerró la puerta y la única luz que alumbraba la calle se cegó. Noté la caja que estaba en el suelo y decidí recogerla con afán. La tapa se había desportillado colgando débilmente, la alcé para acomodarla y vi un papel pegado en el interior.

Sabía lo qué era. Así que sin perder tiempo agarré todo y me fui corriendo a casa.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

El verano traía consigo ese calor que a todos producía flojera. Con el nudo de mi corbata casi suelta y mangas remangadas, mis pies descansaban sobre mi escritorio mientras disfrutaba la brisa que se filtraba por la ventana.

-Naruto- llamaron mi atención. Atrape el onigiri de atún con mayonesa justo frente a mi cara.

-Gracias Kiba.

Mis amigos. Los del salón 3ª… mi salvación a tanto drama innecesario.

-Ya vieron quién viene por allá.-musitó cual perro en celo viendo por la ventana. Todos nos acomodamos par ver eso que le causaba tanta atención.

-Hyuuga Hinata… está buenísima-comentó con ese tono morboso.

Alcé la ceja izquierda asomándome más-Yo la encuentro bastante normal.

-Yo no hablaba de su personalidad precisamente.

-Yo tampoco-respondí riéndome a la par de Shikamaru que chasqueó los dedos con los míos en señal de una broma bien cumplida.

-¡Cómo si tú hubieras tenido una mujer así en tu vida!-me bufó casi escupiéndome en el rostro.

Me levanté de un golpe pues Sasuke entraba al salón.

-Kiba, sólo te diré que las mujeres como el más fino vino… sólo mejoran con los años.

El desconcierto dibujó la cara de Inuzuka- Oye, Sasuke nos quería decir algo importante ¿no te vas a quedar?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Neh- musité despidiendo con la mano.

¿Para qué quedarme si ya sabía lo que les iba a decir? La creadora original de la idea me lo había dicho en primera plana. Mandé mi mano al bolsillo derecho para sacar un papelito arrugado que albergaba la caligrafía de la mujer que yo amaba y amaría por siempre.

"_Porque el amor por mis hijos es mi prioridad,_

_Nos vamos de Konoha._

_Gracias por ser luz en momentos de oscuridad."_

Me perdí entre los pasillos escuchando la algarabía, rezando que la terraza del edificio estuviese sola. Dormir siempre me ha parecido la mejor manera de olvidarse de los problemas. Y para mí la realidad en estos momentos, era un grave problema.

**FIN**

Buenooo, este fue el fic con el cual participé en la primera ronda del Torneo de Shots del foro NS. Y pasé xD wii… aja. En fin, nada que decir.

**Miyuki Uchiha**

_Escuchando: Defying Gravity (Glee Cast)_


End file.
